


Her Lonely Genius

by DI_AlecHardy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Lots and lots of hand holding : D, Young Rose Tyler, Young Tenth Doctor, fluffy ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_AlecHardy/pseuds/DI_AlecHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So uh this is ongoing~ The Prologue is freaking short u.u But like I promise the rest of it is longer xD Its about a 14 year old (At the start) John Smith who falls head over heels in love with Rose Tyler ^^ So yea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Huehue hullo there
> 
>  
> 
> this is short/////

“Rose Tyler,” John murmured as he walked towards his house, grinning like a maniac,  
“Rose Tyler.”  
John Smith was a skinny tall-ish 14 year old boy with unruly hair, that continuously refused to abide by the very few very simple laws of gravity. “Rose Tyler,” He repeats, grinning.  
Rose was new at his school and was going to be at most of the same classes as he was in. Rose may have just come for her first day, but John already knew all he could figure out about Rose Tyler, without sounding like some sort of stalker...Which was not acceptable in the least bit.  
John smiled to himself as he walked past the willow tree on his street that wept so much it mingled with his hair, as he walked under its curly leaves. John had always thought of it as a weeping angel because it was so beautiful, yet it seemed to be mourning something continuously.

John reached his house, sighing as he opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. He didn’t really want to talk to his foster mother, Sarah Jane, so he tiptoed up the stairs and carefully walked into his room. Closing the door behind him loud enough that she’d know he was home but wouldn’t bother him.  
John leaned against the door, running his long fingers through his hair like he always did when he was thinking. He’d been blatantly staring at Rose Tyler all day during class. If he did it again his grades would drop noticeably, which Sarah Jane would not appreciate that at all.  
John strolled over to his nightstand and grabbed his glasses fitting them onto his nose. Walking to his desk, he smirks cheekily into the gold rimmed mirror. He sat down in his swivel chair and rifled through his drawers looking for his ‘journal’ and his pencil. He then found them and pulling it out of the drawer to set on the desk. He flipped through the pages to find the current date, written upon a blank white page. John smiled and picked up his pencil, sucking on the end where most pencils had erasers, he began to write.

About 30 minutes later John smiled at his page and read it to himself out loud, “Rose Tyler is the new girl and today was her first day… Isn’t that a fantastic name? I think so,"  
He continues to read, satisfied, “I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m a wacko because she saw me talking to my friend, Amelia, and I’m pretty sure she heard it when I squealed like a little girl at what Amy said. But maybe I can talk to her tomorrow and make sure she knows that was a onetime thing? Maybe...”  
It finished, John grinned, happy with himself. He closed his book and put it away in the drawer with his pencil.  
As John finished brushing his teeth and hair, he ran his hand through his hair. One last time ruffling it, before slipping into bed and turning out his light.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uhm this is chapter one! : D Chapter two will be up shortly and welllll chapter three isn't done yet so~

John hummed happily as he’d actually managed to say ‘Hello’ to Rose Tyler before he had ran away, like she was his biggest fear....which was somewhat legit. He sighed and kept walking along quietly.  
“Hey! You’re John Smith right?”  
John whirled around causing her to run right into him, knocking him onto his back and falling on top of him. John made an 'oomf' noise as he landed getting the breath knocked out of him. As soon as he realized how close her face was to his, he turned beet red.  
“Hello,” Rose said, as a faint dusting of blush on fills her cheeks.  
“Hello,” John squeaked turning if possible a deeper shade of red.  
Rose picked herself up from on top of him carefully touching him as little as possible. She backed away a bit and held out her hand to help him up. John shook his head and attempted to stand on his own, but his legs had turned to jelly and he fell back down on his bum on the sidewalk. Rose held out her hand again but this time she wouldn’t take no for an answer and grabbed onto his wrist pulling him up next to her in one swoop.  
Rose smiled at John as she teasingly sticking her tongue between her teeth.  
“You alright?” She asked, still smiling at him.  
He nodded, staring to the right of her face like a boss.  
“I’m Rose Tyler by the way,” Rose said smiling encouragingly at him.  
“I know!” John burst out.  
Realizing what he’d just said, he blushed a vivid red and tried to run. But Rose was still holding onto his wrist and she tightened her hold.  
“Hey we’re not done yet!” She said as she tugged him back towards her.  
After John found his words again he worked up the courage to actually use them. “Uhm I could walk-you-home,” He mumbled, “As an apology for being such a uhm twit.” He said looking at his feet.  
“I’d love that John,” Rose exclaimed, letting go of his wrist.  
But then to twine her fingers with his long slender ones. John blushed lightly at the contact but didn’t have the courage to let go of her hand.  
Rose quietly walks forwards as she pulls him towards her house. Smiling, John caught up with her and matched her pace.  
“So uhm Miss Tyler,do you have many friends yet?” He questioned her.  
Rose laughed, “No,” She answers, laughing again.  
“Well I bet you had plenty of 'em before, yeah?” He said managing to half smile as her brown eyes met his chocolate ones.  
“I had a few, but not that many,” She retorts, smiling at him.  
“That’s nice,” John replies, looking off in the opposite direction.  
They reached Rose's house, but she insisted he walk to her to the door. Rose opened the door and stood in the doorway she was about two inches taller than him when she stood at the doorway. John looked up at her right into those brown eyes.  
“Hello,” Rose said, smiling.  
“Hello,” John said, smiling back less timid now then he had been minutes before. Rose leaned down and whispered,  
“And call me Rose, kay?” Rose smiled and turned around, closing the door behind her.  
John smirked manically to himself as he walks away from the door.  
“Rose Tyler,” He muttered.  
He then realized he had forgotten to ask her if she’d like him to walk her home the next day, too. So he ran back to her door and knocked three times.  
“Ro-o-o-se?” He called, knocking again.  
Rose appeared on the other side, grinning as she opened the door.  
“Want me to walk you home tomorrow night?” John asked.  
Rose smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.  
“Thought you’d never ask,” Rose smirked.  
She pecked him on the cheek causing him to blush.  
“'Course ya can,” She giggled, swatting at his shoulder playfully.  
Rose looks at him as if waiting for some kind of response, but he could only stare as Rose tucked her golden hair behind her ear. Smiling an odd shyness in the look she gave him, snapped him right out of it.  
“Uhm Rose are you busy tonight? I-I thought maybe you’d uh like to go to the lake and hang out?”  
He stared at his feet and fidgeted.  
“Sure John. Lemme get my coat yea?” Rose smiled.  
“Yeah,” John said, as she walked out of sight to find her coat.  
John smiled and leaned against the wall closing his eyes waiting.  
“This is going oddly well,” He muttered to himself.  
“Is it now?” Rose asked tapping him on the nose.  
John's eyes rapidly flies open.  
“Stop sneaking up on me!” He said, blushing and Rose tapped his nose again, giggling.  
“C’mon,” She chuckles, reaching out and twining her finger with his.  
“Let’s go John!” She smiles.  
“Allons-y,” John exclaims, smiling back at her.

“So John what are your plans after ya’know school?” Rose asked her tongue peeked out through her teeth.  
John shook his head to clear it of the image.  
“Uhm,” He muttered trying to remember her question.  
“Oi!” Rose exclaimed loudly, after a minute of silence.  
She wasn’t waiting any longer and pushed him playfully.  
“Oh uh,” John said shakily, smiling at her,  
“I uhm I wanna be a doctor actually well not a medical doctor but one who actually helps people ya’know?”  
He said shyly he’d never told anyone before and he was afraid she’d laugh. But Rose didn’t laugh instead she hugged him tightly. It was a hug he’d never forget and one he doubted he’d ever regret. Rose tried to pull back but he hugged her back at that moment pulling her off the picnic table slightly, smiling into her eyes.  
“Well Doc you sure like hugs, huh?” She smirked.  
“Uhm” John said staring into those eyes.  
“Do-Don’t call me-” He started, but she nudged him and laughed,  
“C’mon why not Doc?” She questioned giggling as he laughed.  
“Alright then,” He said smiling at her. He had a sudden urge to kiss her… Wait no that was wrong he couldn’t she didn’t… Did she? No. And sure he could stop himself now, but he wouldn’t be able to in the future. So...why not now? He leaned in without thought and kissed her quickly on the lips. Then he set her back down looking into her stunned, golden eyes.  
“John?” She whispered staring into his eyes,  
“I… Can’t,” She looked down.  
This time it wasn’t John fleeing it wasn’t John fighting not to look back this time it was-  
“Ro-o-o-se,” He moaned trying to follow her but he heard her make a strangled half cry and she walked away and he sighed a tear rolling down his freckled cheek.

It’d been days since John had kissed Rose and either she hadn’t cared that much and had forgotten already or she didn’t want to talk about it. Or at least not yet? John had still been taking her home every day and she’d still been calling him Doc sometimes.  
“Hey so John my mum is taking me for ice cream after school and she said you could come. I mean, if you’d like,” Rose said timidly, knowing that John was afraid of Jackie.  
“Of course Rose!” He said smiling,  
“and I’m afraid of Jackie rightfully now she’s just touchy!” John laughing at himself.  
John waited for Rose and Jackie to come out. When they did he didn’t even see Jackie, all he saw was Rose who came to stand next to him and twined her fingers with his.  
“You ready?” John asked Rose as she smiled at him.  
“Allons-y Doc,” She laughed, clasping his hand firmly and biting her lip while she smiled at him.  
Jackie had reluctantly let John take Rose to the lake if they got home well before midnight. Rose and John would lay in the soft green grass next to the lake looking at the stars and holding hands. Then, John scooted closer sneaking his arm under her and smiling to himself as she didn’t pull away.  
After a while Rose fell asleep and John pulled her sleeping form into his arms. He buried his face in her golden hair happily breathing her in, he soon fell asleep as well.

“Oi!” Rose yelled at her mother glaring at her fiercely, before turning to John who was rubbing his cheek where a red hand shape was beginning to fade.  
Apparently falling asleep hadn’t been their most brilliant idea ever. Rose had SEEMED happy waking up in his arms, but not that they were home. Well John had already been slapped twice and he probably couldn’t take much more from Jackie, who seemed to be able to slap him harder each time.  
“Oi, Mum don’t!” Rose screamed, slapping her mum’s hand away glaring at her.  
“Jackie, Rose fell asleep and I…”  
Wow, great this was supposed to be the part where he had genius explanation and Jackie forgave him wasn’t it? Oh Rasillon help him!  
“She uh curled into me in her sleep and I didn’t want to wake her. She was so peaceful laying there under the stars and I guess I fell asleep, too.” John tried to explain without sounding like a twit who was snuggling with Rose’s hair.  
Because that wasn’t going get him anywhere with Jackie, who looked ready to slap him again, Rose made a hissing noise at her and grabbed John by the wrist pulling him out the door with her.  
“You alright John? I know you didn’t mean anything by it,” Rose cooed, hugging him tightly.  
It took him a minute of flailing his arms and trying desperately to breath, but finally he wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair.  
“Allons-y...” He hummed into her hair.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is chapter two! : D I'd love any ideas you can give me<33 I plan on adding Clara later but well I don't know much about her yet so we shall see!

“What are your plans for summer?” John asked as he walked next to Rose on their way to the lake.  
“I dunno, I was hoping you’d have something planned,” Rose said, smiling at him cheekily.  
“Oh,” John said, beaming at the implication they’d be spending summer together.  
“Your good with that, yeah?” Rose asked raising her eyebrows at him.  
“Of course Rose!” John beamed at her, as reached for her hand,  
“I’d love to spend summer together!”  
Rose beamed back at him as John grabbed her hand, smiling at her, leaning forward.  
“Run!” He murmured in her ear and they ran off towards the lake.

Rose was sitting on a rock with her feet in the lake. A notebook was on her lap as she chewed on her pencil.  
"C’mon the waters fine! We don’t have sharks or jellyfish in the lake, John," Rose teased, sticking her tongue out at him.  
“I dare you to wade in knee high!” Rose smirks at him.  
“Fine” John grumbled.  
“Don’t you wanna know what happens if you succeed?” Rose asked, absent mindlessly writing something in her notebook while looking at him.  
“I… Uh…” John muttered, giving up on speech as he waded into the water. He bit his upper lip in order to keep his mouth shut.  
“ ‘S freaking cold!” He yelped half way in and he ran out.  
“I knew you’d never make it!” Rose giggled, punching him in the shoulder playfully.  
“I could have!” John retorts defensively, “I just wasn’t sure it was… Worth it.”  
“Didn’t hear the whole deal, did I?” John mumbled, giving her the strangest look.  
Rose almost would have thought it was flirtatious! No way! Rose gave him a cheeky smirk, sticking her tongue out.  
“Maybe you can do the dare and find out what happens if you win,” She giggled, coyly tucking a lock of golden hair behind her ear.  
John gulped and stepped towards the water, determined to win.  
\-----------------------  
John sat next to the lake, watching the water ripple in the soft breeze. He sighed, remembering Rose had gone on a vacation with her mum and she wouldn’t be back for another couple days. This was highly frustrating to John.  
“Hey John!”  
He looked up to see Amelia Pond smiling at him.  
“Hey Amy,” He sighed.  
“You’ve been really down lately this doesn’t have anything to do with Rose Tyler, does it?” Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“N-No,” John blushed a bit,  
“Alright you got me, it does have something to do with her. She said we’d spend all summer together, but she’s been gone and we haven’t even started our summer fun!” John pouted, looking at his hands and fidgeting.  
“John, its fine, but I’m sure Rose would rather be here hanging out with you,” Amy came and sat near him. Slipping her shoes off then sticking her feet into the water.  
“No way, I bet she’s having way more fun camping with her mum,” John sighed and tried to smile at Amy.  
“Where’s your shadow this fine morning?” John asked, smirking at Amelia.  
“Oh I don’t know where he’s got off to,” Amy giggled,  
“I probably shouldn’t have told him to sod off.” She stuck her tongue out at him, playfully.  
“Yeah, you know Rory means well he’s just got it bad and doesn’t understand it yet,” John said.  
“Kinda like you,” Amy punches him playfully.  
“Nu-uh,” John said, popping out his lower lip in a pout.  
“Ya’ know, Lover Boy, that only works on Rose,” Amelia retorted.  
John stopped pouting and scowled at her, “Look Amy, me and Rose are just friends!” He replied,  
“Plus Rose would NEVER feel that way.”  
John murmured, fidgeting and standing up to leave.  
“Thanks for trying to help Amy,” He mumbled as he walked away.  
\--------------------------  
John roosted on the curb next to Rose's house, waiting for her to get home. She’d be returning from camping with her mum after a week, and he couldn’t wait to see her again. He saw their car pull around the corner and he jumped to his feet, waving his arms wildly.  
“ROSE!” John yelled, as if she hadn’t already seen him.  
Rose smiles, waving, then Jackie parked the car. John ran up to meet them. Rose got out and smirked at him.  
“Hello,” John said smiling back.  
“Hello,” Rose repeated, as she flung her arms around him in a tight hug.  
“I missed you,” John murmured into her hair.  
He pulled her off her feet and hugged her tighter.  
“Ahem,” Jackie coughed.  
John then set Rose back on her feet blushing.  
“Uh sorry,” He said embarrassed,  
“ I was just happy to her is all.”  
He looked down at his feet, admitting under his breath, “I missed her.”  
“Hey, mum, you should call your friends an’ tell 'em about the trip,” Rose said, nudging her mother in the shoulder.  
“You sure you’re alright alone with ‘im, love?” Jackie asked, still spective of John.  
Rose nodded, smiling at John encouragingly.  
“ ‘Course she’s fine with me,” John whispered more to himself then anything.  
Jackie nodded at Rose and walked off, leaving Rose alone with John.  
Shuffling his feet, he looks at his hands, not expecting Rose to fling her arms around him again, hugging him tighter this time.  
“Missed you Doc,” She murmured in his ear.  
“Missed you too, Rose Tyler,” John smiled as he hugs her back, tightly.  
Rose made a 'squeak' sound and John loosened his grip a bit.  
“So, Doc, whatcha got planned for the best summer ever?” Rose's eyes widen with a cheeky smirk, as she was pulled out of the hug.  
“I was thinking we’d wing it today,” He wiggled his eyebrows,  
“And maybe tomorrow we can get your mum to make chips for us? Then we could have a picnic with Amelia Pond and her shadow.”  
John smirked at her and her golden locks.  
“If he decides to come out of hiding that is,” Rose added, sticking her tongue out at him.  
“Yeah...”  
\------------------------  
“Hah!” Amy laughed, punching John who blushed.  
Rose had just told Amy the story about their ‘reunion’ the day before.  
“You didn’t have to tell ‘er about that Rose,” John murmured.  
“Ow c’mon, Doc, “ Amy said, making finger quotations in the air when she said his nickname. John turns red as a tomato.  
“Doc your adorable when you blush,” Rose giggled and scooting closer to him.  
“Rory, how’d Amy get you to come?” John questions, raising his eyebrows at Rory Williams, who blushed slightly and looked at his feet.  
“She uh…” He started but Amy cut in,  
“I told ‘im it was a bit of a date,” Amy smirks at Rory and puts an arm around his shoulders,  
“My shadow is just a bit shy is all.”  
Amy ruffles his hair, laughing at the horrified look he gave John who just laughed.  
“Yea their always this difficult to be around,” John said to Rory, who groaned.  
Rose and Amy fall into fits of giggles. Rory looks at John again as if saying, ‘Save me!’ John sighed and stood up, “C’mon Rory,” He grabs him and pulls him away.  
“What seems to be the problem Rory? I mean you’ve been asked to a picnic with friends by Amelia Pond, who you’ve been in love with for as long as anyone can remember,” John said shaking his head, “So what’s the problem with your situation? Cause I don’t see it.”  
John snapped, looking expectantly at Rory who didn’t look ready to talk.  
“So your just shy is that it? Amy asks you on a bit of a date and you’re too shy to speak to her?” John rolled his eyes, “Would it help if me an’ Rose left you alone?”  
John asked, Rory nodded.  
"Alright then, Rory Williams, good luck,” John mutters, sighing and walks away.

“C’mon Rose, say you and me go for a little walk?” John asked, tapping Rose on the shoulder.  
“Rory just needs some alone time with Amelia so it’s less awkward for him,” John whispered in Roses ear.  
“Sounds fun, let’s go!” Rose replied, grabbing Johns hand and jumping up.  
“Allons-y,” John smirks at Rose, who winked at Amy over her shoulder. John tugs her away, just in case Rose has second thoughts.  
“If only Rory had a little bit of courage he’d ask Amelia out!” Rose said rolling her eyes,  
“I mean seriously! Everybody knows they both like each other, but Amy wants him to make the first move… I doubt that’ll happen on its own,” Rose sighed,  
“ ‘S the same with someone else I know,” Rose said squeezing his hand, pointedly.  
“Oi!” John pouted, “Who’s this you’re talking about then?” He asked running a hand through his unruly hair and trying to look innocent.  
“Oh right like I’d tell you,” Rose scoffed.  
“Wait… You’re not talking about me?” John mumbled.  
“Oi, no way John… Ew,” Rose laughed, “I’m TALKING about lots of guys but never YOU.”  
Rose was blushing now at the thought John would think that.  
“So who then?” John asked, sounding like he ‘really’ wanted to know.  
“Nobody,” Rose sighed, not looking at him, “Alright fine I’ll tell you! You don’t have to get pushy, John.”  
Rose rolls her eyes in mock annoyance.  
“No I don’t wanna know, Rose,” John pulled his hand from hers and stepped away. Quickening his pace, he fidgets with his hands. Rose stared at her feet,  
“Well then,” She spat at him.  
“I think this walk is over,” Rose retorted, scowling at him.  
“And don’t even ASK to hang out tomorrow, because I’ll be busy,” Rose hissed under her breath as she slouched away.  
“Ro-o-o-ose,” John moaned quietly. He’d hurt her feelings, but he hadn’t meant to. But then she’d hurt his as well. Plus he wasn’t even sure if it’d been on purpose, but the thought of knowing who the boys she’d like to be asked out by made him mad beyond belief. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to control his actions against, said boys, and in the end John felt a need to protect Rose that was way more than platonic.  
John groaned and headed home for the night. He stared at his feet, walking quickly along the sidewalk. Reaching his house, he then opened the door.  
“Sarah Jane I’m home!” He hollered, glumly, as he headed up the stairs towards his room. He opens his door and slammed it behind him, not caring if Sarah Jane heard. Cause getting in trouble would feel nowhere near as bad as what he was feeling now. Out of anger and hurt he punched his wall, growling only to pull his hands back. Sitting on the foot of his bed, his hands burned with pain. He glances at them noticng they were scratched and a bit bloody. Sighing, he lays on his side on the bed, his hands in fists near his chest as he sobbed.  
“John I’m coming in there,” Sarah Jane said from the other side of the door.  
“Go away!” John growled and he heard her walking away.  
He wasn’t sure if she’d be back but he didn’t want to see her now, he didn’t even want to see Rose EVER again… No, he was lying to protect his heart. It was the same with the way he was in love with Rose.  
"NO!” He screamed out loud. He was NOT in love with her… No - Maybe he was… Or maybe not…  
“I don’t know…” John whimpered. He soon fell asleep, still wearing his shoes curled on his bed.  
\------------------  
“If you don’t talk to her, soon you guys will never mend your friendship!” Amelia Pond growled at John.  
“Either you tell ‘er you love her or I will!” Amy resolved.  
When John didn’t respond, she punched him in the gut.  
“Say something you-” She tapped him on the head.  
“Shut up Amy!” John yelled, pushing her away and stomping off.  
“Well alright then! I’ll just tell ‘er myself!” Amy yelled at him, “Lover Boy!” Amy added loud enough for him to hear.  
John kicked a rock in front of him, glaring at his feet, determined not to care about Amy’s promise.  
\------------------------  
“John?”  
Was that Rose's voice he heard?  
“John please is that you?”  
Yep, that was Rose for sure. It was dark and John was sitting on a park bench, his eyes were closed but he could picture Rose's face. Her hair tucked behind her ear on one side maybe…  
“JOHN!” She nudged him hard in the gut.  
John opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him.  
"Hello?” He said, staring at her.  
“YOU TWIT!” Rose growled at him, slapping him,  
“I can’t BELIEVE you!” Rose screamed at him.  
John could only stare at her, lifting his scratched up hand to his cheek where she’d slapped him.  
“John… What did you do?” Rose winced, seeing the scratches on his hands and plopping down next to him. She reached out and grabbed his wrist pulling his hand into her lap.  
“John…”  
Rose observes the marks on his hands from punching the wall. John pulled his hand away, tucking it in his pockets.  
“It’s nothing” He muttered coldly, “ ‘S nothing at all.”  
He hopes it reassure himself, but not her.  
“You should go home Rose Tyler,” He mumbled, coldly, not even taking a glance at her.  
“John… No,” Rose sighed, as he tried to stand. She grabbed his wrist again.  
“Look at us, John. Back to square one huh? Back to holding you back by your wrist, eh? Back to ‘We’re not done yet’?” Rose asked, reaching out with her other hand to tilt his head towards her.  
“At least look at me John… Amy and I had a long talk and she’s right ya’know? We can’t let one argument tear us apart John… Our friendship… Or more means too much to me,” Rose begs, looking him in the eye.  
“Please…” She pleaded, but he shook his head trying not to look at her.  
“No, Rose, I can’t go on like this,” John said under his breath.  
“We can change… Doc,” Rose replied, squeezing his wrist tightly in her hand.  
John couldn’t take it anymore, “So what’s gonna change Rose? Are we gonna make up, hug, and forget about this? Because, Rose, I’ll never forget... it’ll keep hurting me… I don’t know about you, but this hurts me worse than anything has in my life and...” He held up his other hand in a fist, showing her the damage on the back of his hand.  
“If it happens again who knows what I’ll do… Rose you make me crazy and I can’t stand it. What do you expect from me? Rose, I’m not a girl, I’m not gonna be around to chit chat about your boyfriend when you get one,” John spat looking away.  
“And even if there was ever a chance I’d do that with anyone… I couldn’t with you Rose and I think Amy told you why, so don’t even ask,” John sighed.  
“So you can make your choice about this friendship Rose… You make your choice tonight… Meet me at the lake tomorrow and… Tell me alright Rose?” John grumbles, looking at her with a pleading look in his chocolate eyes.  
“Because I’ll never be able to go on without an answer,” John said, pulling his wrist away from her.  
“Goodnight, Rose,” He said standing up,  
“Think about what I said alright?”  
He runs off, fighting the urge to look back.  
“Doc…” Rose moaned, shivering. She was sure - almost postive - she’d cry herself to sleep.

\----------------------------  
John sat by the lake, tapping his foot. He’d been there since 6AM that morning and he intended to sit there till Rose showed up. Maybe even longer depending on weather he needed time after, or not, because who knows what her answer will be.  
“Hey, John, did you and Rose talk?” Amelia walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Yeah, sure thanks a lot Amy!” John spat.  
“Hey no need to be so mad at me! I just tried to help! Out of curiosity what went so horribly wrong?” Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“Rose seemed pretty determined. She actually had a pretty great plan,” Amy added.  
“Yeah... well I don’t know what I was thinking or why I said what I said, but I screwed up and she wasn’t that brilliant with words last night either,” John replied.  
“Alright... I get it you need some time? I’ll give you time,” Amy exclaimed, walking away.  
“John,” Rose said, coming up to him and sitting down.  
“Hello,” John said flatly.  
“So?” He asked, Rose, looking up at her expectantly.  
“Can’t we just… Be normal friends… John?” Rose asked, seeing the sad look on his face.  
“Yeah...” John sighed, forcing a smile.  
“You sure?” Rose sees the sadness in his eyes, but John nodded.  
“Yeah, I need this Rose… Can’t go without it,” John sighed, standing up and reaching out a hand towards hers. John wiggled his eyebrows half heartedly as Rose took his hand, twining her fingers with his.  
“It’s just... all this bloody hand holding… We’re gonna need to cut down on it a bit… Or it’s gonna drive me crazy!” John chuckled, smiling at her warmly.  
“Let’s go?” Rose replied, smirking.  
“Allons-y!”  
\---------------------------  
Tears were running down John's face. Sarah Jane had gotten a better job opportunity in Colorado, of all places! John was being forced to move away from all his friends for at least the rest of the summer, probably the rest of the year! He was nowhere ready to leave Amy or Rory and most of all Rose, who he’d miss with all his heart… John sighed and resumed packing his bags. He wanted more time to say goodbye to Rose, but they needed to leave the next morning bright and early or they wouldn’t make the deadline.  
John heard a knock on his door.  
“John?” Rose called from outside his room, knocking again.  
“C’mon in Rose,” John replied with a sigh.  
“It’s a real mess in here,” He added, looking at the clothing strewn all over the floor.  
“You know I don’t care about that.” Rose laughs, walking in.  
“Hey,” John grins at her, as she started towards him. Rose held out her hand and he took it.  
“You’ve been crying,” Rose stated, “You want any help?”  
Rose looks right at his blue expression.  
“No thanks, Rose, but I’ve got it on my own and there’s so much it’d take all day! Plus, your mum would kill me if I kept you all day and…”  
Rose rolled her eyes at him and raised a finger to his lips.  
“Shhh,” She whispered with a grin.  
“John you’re gonna come back next year, I know you will, and even if Sarah Jane doesn’t come... I know you will because you’ve got a life here to come back to." Rose avoids looking at him, then says calmly, "John, I need you and you know it and… John you’d better come back.”  
She then leaned in, pulling her hand away from his face and… She kissed him. It was quick but, Rose pulled away blushing like mad.  
“There’s a reason for you to come back, John,” Rose murmured, squeezing his hand tightly.  
“I’ll be there to say goodbye tomorrow, but I had to do this tonight,” Rose strokes the back of his hand lightly.  
“Bye John,” Rose whispers, kissing his cheek and letting go of his hand.  
“Bye Rose,” John murmured as she skipped away.  
“I’ll come back!” John yelled after her. Grinning like a maniac, John went back to packing his things.  
\--------------------------------------------  
John waved out the window of Sarah Jane’s car. His eyes fixed on Rose, who was smiling innocently and waving back. Amy stood next to her, waving with one hand and clutching at Rory’s hand with the other. Rory was waving as much as he could, while being pinned so close to Amy who kept snickering whenever Rory tripped on his own feet.  
“Bye John!” Amy called, “See you after summer, yeah?” Rose asked, smirking at John who nodded.  
“Of course!” He shouted as the car pulled away, leaving John's friends behind .  
“John you know we may not make it back before next year, right?” Sarah Jane asked, giving him a worried look.  
“Yeah… I’m just hoping,” John sighed.  
“It’s useless to hope for it isn’t it?” John asked, “I’m just gonna miss Rose so much…”  
Sighing he leaned against the car window watching things blur past outside.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo in chapter 5 stuff will pick up I promise xD

Amelia Pond sat on a tree branch, her legs dangling above the lake. Amy smirked dropping a stick into the water and watching the splash. She saw a bright green leaf floating on the lake and hopped down into the water making a huge splash Amy reached for the leaf, picked it up and twirled it in her fingers, smiling as she tucked it behind her ear. Amy sloshed out of the lake, trudging in the sand in her baggy bottomed jeans. She sighed shaking sand out of her jeans and clambering back up the tree, she tucked her legs easily under herself.  
“Amy!” Amy heard Rose calling to her from below.  
“Hey!” Amy said smirking as she slid off the tree and landed easily next to Rose. “How long's it been now?” Amy asked seeing the frustrated look in Roses eyes.  
“Oh you know only like two months” Rose replied. “No big deal at all!” Rose groaned.  
“Rose I’m sure he’s just busy getting into a place with new people and-” Amy said exasperated.  
“And friends” Rose finished for her glaring at her.  
“No he’s NEVER going to replace you Rose…” Amy replied tapping Rose on the shoulder. “Remember who we’re talking about, yeah? He’s never let you down before.” Amy said smiling encouragingly at Rose. “You know he couldn't replace you or forget you even if he tried… Rose you know how he feels.” Amy said reaching out and squeezing Roses hand tightly. “Cheer up alright?” Amy asked smiling at her. “Yeah… Right” Rose muttered.

 

***

 

“Jack asked me out.” Rose stated quietly.  
“WHAT?” Amy shouted excitedly. “Really?” Amy asked beaming at her.  
“Yes!” Rose replied smirking.  
“And you said yes?” Amy asked Rose, who nodded. “You can’t tell John.” Amy said. “It would kill him, you know that, right Rose?” Amy said looking at her seriously.  
“Yeah,” Rose sighed. “I was just so surprised I didn’t even think… I just said it.” Rose said scowling. “I’m not sure what I think because John's gone and he’s got new friends and stuff right? So… I should move on to right? I bet he’s falling on somebody else now sayin ‘Allons-y’ to them too!” Rose blurted out a furious jealous look on her face as she said it.  
“Rose you and John really need to talk” Amy said giving her a cold stare. “Look Rose, I’ve known John for years and he would NEVER go and replace his friends… Especially not you Rose!” Amy growled reaching into her jeans pocket and pulling out her cellphone. “You wanna call him or should I?” Amy asked holding out the phone to Rose who snatched it out of her hands. “Call him, Rose.” Amy hissed. Rose dialed Johns number and turned it on speaker phone. She held it out between her and Rose  
“Hello?” John’s voice asked from the phone  
“Hey its Rose and Amy” Rose replied smiling at the sound of his voice.  
“Hey guys!” John said. “What do you guys need? I’m kind of busy”  
“Rose needs to talk to you maybe you guys can talk when you’re less busy?” Amy said quickly before Rose could reply.  
“Amy made me…” Rose grumbled annoyed.  
“Sure! I’d love to talk to Rose soon! I’ve missed you guys so much.” John replied excitedly.  
“Great!” Rose said, smiling at the phone. “Bye, Doc.” Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth.  
“Allons-y Rose Tyler.”

 

***

 

“Yeah I know right?” Rose laughed into the phone. She was laying spread eagle on her bed talking to John. “Jack said the same thing!” Rose said smirking.  
“Rose?” John asked from the other end.  
“Yeah?” Rose wondered what he needed.  
“You’ve been hanging out with Jack an awful lot lately, Rose.” John stated after all she had been talking about Jack for a month nonstop, Jack said this, Jack said that, John was bound to put it together after a while. “Are you and him...?” John asked a scared tone in his voice that Rose had never heard before. Rose went silent knowing he already knew. “That’s what I thought” John said sighing.  
Rose heard the beep… He’d hung up on her. Rose closed her eyes, an aching pain in her heart. How could she have been so careless? Rose shook her head opening her eyes and sitting up on her bed. She pressed the button that said ‘Amelia Pond’ and held the phone to her ear trying not to imagine the look on Johns face…

 

***

 

It wasn’t until Christmas that Rose got another call from John.  
“Hello? Rose?” Johns voice came from the phone which Rose had on speaker.  
“Yeah, hey John.” Rose said like she could probably care less why he was calling. She was excited that he’d called but frustrated that John had waited so long to call again.  
“I’m finally over you dating Jack.” John stated quickly.  
“Yeah well I don’t need your permission, John. You’re the one who left, if I might remind you” Rose glared at the phone.  
“Ro-o-o-o-ose…” John moaned probably pouting after a minutes pause he spoke again. “I’m dating a girl from school here” John muttered, making Rose fume how dare he just drop that out of nowhere after MONTHS and just expect them to be instant friends again? “Her names Reinette” Rose groaned.  
“Whatever… you think I care? John you think I wanna know? Because I don’t think you do! You leave and expect me to wait for you to come back! You expect that this unspoken thing between us will still be there next year? You think you can just do whatever the hell you want and then come back and I’ll be here waiting right? You think you can run back to me after the thing with this Reinette girl?” Rose spat angrily. “Well here’s news for you John! I’m not gonna wait around for you! I’m living my life over here! And if you’re not a part of it I could really care less!” Rose growled.  
“No! Please? Ro-o-ose…” John moaned dragging her name out.  
“Nope” Rose sighed. “Goodbye John maybe we’ll talk when you come back… Unless you’ve changed that, too.” Rose spat hanging up on him.

 

***

 

“I’m not sure if I should go back! I just don’t even know anymore.” John groaned sitting on the couch in the flat. Reinette was sitting on the table in front of him rolling her eyes.  
“Don’t worry about the Rose girl I’m sure she’ll be fine without you.” Reinette said picking at the polish on her nail and looking up at him she fluttered her eyelashes. John scowled at her.  
“I need somebody to talk to!” John yelled jumping up to pace back and forth.  
“You’ve got me” Reinette stated grabbing her phone out of her purse not even looking at him John glared at her.  
“No I don’t you just say things like how ‘I’m sure this Rose girl will be fine without you’ and then you go and text your friends like that’s going to help me!” John screamed at her furiously. Reinette pushed herself off the coffee table and walked over to him.  
“Oh, c’mon John” Reinette batted her lashes at him.  
“No… Just leave Reinette I need some time alone.” John said walking away  
“Well then! Kicking me out without even opening the door for me!” Reinette screamed opening the door and storming out.  
John groaned plopping back onto the couch and holding his face in his hands. He didn’t want Rose to date Jack but he couldn’t get to her in time to stop anything serious happening… John had had a serious crush on Rose ever since he laid eyes on her and he wasn’t about to give up on her and him. Rose had pretty much showed him she felt the same months ago when she’d kissed him right? Or had it been an act to make him come back? Had she just been making sure she didn’t lose her friend? Or had she been serious… John couldn’t decide.

 

***

 

Rose blinked looking over at her clock. It was 1:32AM. Rose heard a knock quiet enough it probably hadn’t woken her mum, but loud enough Rose heard it from her room. She blinked sitting up in bed, and pushed her covers to the side and got out of bed. She put her jacket on and quietly opened her door, sneaking out and heading towards the back door where the knock was coming from. She could see a silhouette through the window. “Hello?” Rose whispered blinking and walking towards the door. She unlocked it and opened it a crack. “Hello?” Rose repeated getting closer to the crack and looking out.  
“Rose!” John said from the other side, his eyes were bloodshot from what Rose could tell but he managed a small smile.  
“John? What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Sarah Jane?” Rose raised an eyebrow at him. She’d forgotten to be cold to him damn…  
“I took a bus. It was the fastest way here I’ve been on the road all day Rose I realized we needed to talk today so I came as fast as I could and Rose PLEASE let me in because I’m freezing out here and this blanket is really doing nothing to help the cold” John shivered trying to pout but his bottom lip quivered in the cold.  
“C’mon” Rose sighed exasperatedly grabbing his shoulder and pulling him in. “We’d better go to my room or my mum will hear us.” Rose muttered pulling him towards her room John nodded letting her pull him into her room Rose let go of him. closing her door and turning on a reading light. “What conversation is so important you had to come so fast?” Rose asked tilting her head at him and raising her eyebrows.  
“We just really need to talk. This whole thing hasn’t been fair on either of us plus I just needed to see you…” John shrugged sitting down on the foot of Roses bed.  
“Look LOTS of girls would be completely flattered by that but I’m TIRED couldn’t this wait?” Rose rolled her eyes walking over and pulling the blanket off his shoulders. “This is soaked!” She exclaimed sighing and throwing it in a hamper. Rose took her coat off and sat on the foot of her bed near John who didn’t look like he was sure if he should say something or not. Rose poked his shoulder giving him a pointed look.  
“Rose I could hardly stand the thought of you with Jack that’s why I agreed to go out with Reinette sure she’s pretty but she’s a complete airhead! I don’t love her Rose… I just thought if I went out with her I could forget about you but the truth is I can’t Rose! I don’t know if you KNOW what you’ve been doing to me but you’re killing me and every time I think something’s gonna happen you pull back or you change your mind or… Or maybe it’s just me? Maybe it’s all in my head I don’t know Rose because for one moment I feel like that 14 year old kid I was a year ago feeling like a kid with his first crush and for one moment I’m the 14 year old kid who was afraid of Rose Tyler and what she thought of me! Before she changed me… And for a moment I regret the change Rose! If you hadn’t followed me that day a year ago I could still be the same kid afraid to talk to you” John stood up and paced back and forth in front of Rose.  
“John...” Rose groaned torn she bit her bottom lip.  
“Rose I just need an answer I can stay with Amy tonight and then head home tomorrow. You wouldn’t even have to see me again or… I could stay here Rose I could find somewhere to stay I just need to know where we stand because I can’t go back to Reinette so either I take another bus back to Colorado with Sarah Jane… or I could stay here… With you.” John gave her a pleading look Rose looked away.  
“John… I’m sorry but I can’t… I…” Rose trailed off looking up at him he shook his head.  
“That’s all I need to hear Rose, I know when I’ve over-stayed my welcome” John sighed opening her door and slipping out, closing the door behind him  
“John…” Rose groaned falling back onto her bed her reading light still on she stared at the ceiling. Rose heard a knock on her door “Go away mum!” Rose yelled grabbing the closest thing to her and throwing it at her door. She heard Jackie make an annoyed noise and shuffle off back to her room. Rose turned out her light trying to put John out of her mind…

 

***

 

Rose rolled over in bed. It was late, maybe around noon. She could tell because her room was flooded with light. Rose blinked and rolled out of bed, stretching. She walked over to her door where she saw her broken clock. A slip of paper lay next to it. Rose raised her eyebrows looking at the paper she leaned down picking it up and walking back over to her bed. She sat on the edge of her bed tucking her legs up on the bed and sitting cross legged. She held out the slip of paper examining it. she felt the edges finding that it was folded at least twice. Rose unfolded the paper spreading it out on her lap. She held it up staring at it… It was a note in Johns neat fancy handwriting.

‘Dear Rose  
If you’re reading this note then I’m probably on a bus headed for Colorado you probably said no or didn’t give an answer so just know Rose I don’t blame you.  
I’ll miss you Rose in fact I’m probably crying on my way back to Colorado and the flat that will be my home for years to come.  
Rose please tell Amelia and Rory goodbye for me since I am probably not going to work up the courage to call them without breaking down in tears.  
Rose… I’ll never forget you or our friendship and… I’ll always remember our last conversation even though it didn’t go my way Rose.  
Rose Tyler forget about anything I said if I insulted you or said something out of line, know that it was because you drive me crazy Rose and not in a way I could even start to regret.

Goodbye Rose Tyler  
Have a fantastic life  
Love your Doc  
John~’

Rose shook her head clutching the note tightly in her hands as she stared at it. “Love your Doc” She murmured “John.” She set the note on her bedside table. She went over picking up her clock she frowned thinking that John would have been able to fix it… Rose shook her head to clear it “Okay so I need to call Amelia and Rory and… Then…” This list thing was REALLY working out for her. Rose sighed and sat back down on her bed she grabbed her cell phone calling Amy.  
“Hi Rose!” Amelia’s voice called cheerily from the phone. “Amy, we need to talk” Rose said flatly.  
“My house or yours?” Amy asked sounding worried.  
“Mine” Rose sighed.  
“See you in about 5 minutes then alright, Rose?” Amy asked.  
“Yeah.” Rose replied hanging up.

 

***

 

Rose opened the door pulling Amy into her room  
“Sit down.” Amy pushed Rose down on her bed making her sit. Amy stood above her looking down at her. “What happened? Was it Jack or John?” Amy asked as if she could read Roses expression Rose leaned over and grabbed the note handing it to Amy who grabbed it, staring at it. Her eyes moved as she read silently, mouthing the words she handed the note back to Rose giving her a look that said ‘John then’. “Spill it” Amy said pulling Roses chair over and sitting down. She stared at Rose  
“John came over last night around 1AM he’d taken the bus to get here he’d been on the road all day and he came here just to talk to me… Just to see me.” Rose said miserably. “He said he could go back to Colorado but he also offered to stay here… With me.” Rose sighed. “And I went and said I couldn’t and I choked up and before I could fix it he was gone.” Rose whispered Amy stood up  
“C’mon girl! Forget about John. You’ve got Jack and he’s all you need! John has been so clouded by his love for you he’s not been thinking about how he’s been treating you!” Amy said nudging Rose and smiling at her encouragingly.  
“You're right… I just wish I hadn’t hurt him so much ‘cause I really didn’t mean it” Rose sighed tucking hair behind her ear and standing up. “I’ll just try and forget him like he wants.” Rose said determinedly smiling bravely at Amelia who smiled back.  
“Good! And clean up this mess!” Amy pointed to the broken clock with authority. She folded her arms and tapped her foot as if to emphasize her point.  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Rose smirked rolling her eyes in mock annoyance.  
“You get to work on that Rose Marion Tyler!” Amy said in an impersonation of Jackie Rose laughed smirking at her. “Wanna go to the lake? I was gonna meet Rory there but I called it off so we could talk.” Amy said.  
“But I thought I had a clock to pick up?” Rose asked smirking. “Yeah, sure.” Rose shrugged muttering under her breath, “Allons-y.”

 

***

 

Amy sat by the lake alone. Rose had gone home to think about stuff which probably meant John, but Amy hadn’t pried. She knew Rose would be fine. She was strong and she’d figure out what to do on her own. Amy heard her phone ringing in her pocket she raised her eyebrows. She pulled it out the caller ID said ‘Rory Pond’ Which he’d insisted on putting in as his name Amy rolled her eyes, smiling she answered. “Hey!” Amy chirped into the phone  
“Hello Amy” Rory replied. “I got a call from John” Rory said quietly.  
“What? Really? What’d he say? Did he say hi? Did he mention Rose? Did he tell you about their uhmmmm misunderstanding?” Amy asked too many questions to fast making Rory blank. “Blanked again, huh?” Amy shook her head. “Meet me at the lake, NOW!” Amy said.  
“Sure” Rory replied  
“Good! See you then.” Amy smirked hanging up she waited for Rory.

 

***

 

John fidgeted. He couldn’t do this anymore. It hurt too much but every time something reminded him of Rose, he ended up buying it for her, even if she’d never get it. Sarah Jane had revealed to him that they would be living there in Colorado for at least two more years. John didn’t much care since Rose had all but ended their friendship. He groaned putting the tiny glass rose back into the box of ‘Rose things’ he shut the lid and pushed the box away from him on the floor. He jumped to his feet pacing back and forth. He scrunched up his eyes thinking hard on what his plan in life would be without Rose Tyler. John had carefully hidden up all his memories and the words he’d said to Rose which meant ‘Allons-y’ ‘Hello’ ‘Rose Tyler’ and ‘Doc’ were all off limits in his mind locked away in a safe to protect his heart. John was becoming hardened. Rose would never have let that happen Rose would have stopped it, she would have sat him down and lectured him on why he should be happy and stop moping. Rose Tyler protector of earth of his heart until a week ago when she’d broken it. John sighed it didn’t matter anymore it was settled he was staying in Colorado with Sarah Jane till she was done there and wherever she went he’d go with her. John stopped pacing and grabbed the ‘Rose things’ box from the floor he ran a hand over the top of it tracing the word ‘Rose’ on top of it he bit his lip and carried the box to the trash can in the kitchen of the flat he closed the lid on it leaving it behind  
“Goodbye Rose Tyler”.


End file.
